My Little Pony: Relaxing Day
by Synesisbassist
Summary: Twilight gets up early to start her day, but soon comes to discover that she planned nothing for the day! When Rainbow show's up, looking for the next book in the Daring Doo series, Twilight asks if they can do something. Rainbow gives in, putting her book aside and one thing leads to another, and the both soon realize they are both in love. Thanks for R&R! Check out my other stuff


**Hello again! Sorry about not updating in a while, and that this one took soo long to do. Anyways, I have the usual two stories being worked on, as well as a Big Mac x Fluttershy fic, that will be MUCH better then this one as I find this one to not be the best. I started another story (I seem to be able to start them, but have trouble finishing them :/) Anyways, A New Start will be done, thank you for the patience, it has been one that I got a little bored with, but it is slowly coming along, as I want to start other stories to broaden my skills. But I do know it's my most popular story. Anyways, if any artists are reading this, I could really use a couple story cover arts for my main stories, and perhaps one for my own profile. I don't know what I could do for you in return, but I could really use some! I would be ever grateful! (The only thing I could give you) If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Thanks for reading, and I will see you next time!**

**And to whoever suggested this to me! I hope you enjoy it! (I don't feel like searching for who asked me to do it, but you know who you are!)**

"Hurry up Spike!" Twilight stood at the bottom of the stairs, her fore hooves lightly spread as she looked up, Spike sleepily walking down the stairs, rubbing his right eye with his hand. Twilight smiled in victory, she managed to get the lazy dragon out of bed.

"What are you yelling about Twilight... It's six am..." He looked over at the clock, sighing as he stretched, scratching his belly idly with his left hand.

"Well, it's good to get started on the day~!" Twilight trotted over to her usual corner, she spend a lot of time in it, reading, like usual. She picked up her saddlebag with her magic, strapping it to her flank. "Come on, we have a big list for today." She trotted over to Spike and he opened a drawer, pulling out a... really small list. "Umm... is there more?" She was a little nervous, Spike digging around the drawer for a couple seconds.

"No, that's it." He looked at it and cleared his throat. "Number one... Relax..." He looked at Twilight and she bit her lip, trotting in place nervously, taking the list in her magic, Spike not letting go as he flew up a little as she read it herself. Spike let go and fell to the floor, groaning as he rubbed his head. "Well... I'm going to back to bed..." He got up and walked up the stairs.

"No, no, no, no!" She shook her head and sat down in defeat, sighing lightly... She planned nothing for today. Her horn glowed and she took off her saddlebag setting it on the ground. _What am I going to do all day? _She laid down, putting her head on her hooves when the door suddenly flew open.

"Hey Twi! You got the!... Oh... Hehe, sorry Twilight!" The loud, rebel voice that she knew belonged to Rainbow Dash shouted into the library, making Spike groan out of irritation.

"It's six am! Quiet down!" He yelled down at the two mares from his little basket, his blue blanket up to his chin as he snuggled nicely into the warm cloth.

"Sorry..." Rainbow blushed, her hoof going to her rainbow coloured mane, lightly scratching the back of her head, making Twilight giggle.

"What can I help you with Rainbow?" Twilight trotted up to her pegasus friend, Rainbow blushing a little as she struggled to ask her question.

"I was wondering, if I could borrow the next chapter in the Daring Do series." Rainbow smiled, a little squee filling Twilight's ears. _I wonder what does that? Anyways, let me see. _Twilight nodded and her horn glowed as a small book floated over to the two mares. Rainbow smiled hugely, jumping up, her wings flapping as she grabbed the book and clung to it. "Thank you Twilight! Now, gotta dash!" She was about to fly off, but when she looked down, noticing her wings were flapping but she wasn't moving. Rainbow looked at the book in her grasp. "Huh?" It still glowed a light magenta, making her look down at her egg head friend. "What gives!?" Rainbow was a bit annoyed, wanting to just go home, lay on a cloud and delve deep into the story.

"Sorry, it was just that... well... I haven't planned anything for today, and I was wondering if you had anything you wanted to do." Twilight blushed and smiled, making Rainbow blush lightly. _Does she know I... no... never mind. _Rainbow thought and she shook her head, clearing it as she stopped flapping, falling to the floor landing on her rump. She put her hoof to her chin, gently tapping it as she pondered. Twilight took as step forward, her grin getting bigger and Rainbow spayed her ears to her head a little, gulping before shooting her hoofs up in the air. "Fine! We can chill for a bit! My book can wait." She crossed her hooves, trying to look a little grumpy, but inside, she was going crazy. _Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I get to spend personal time with her! And with her new wings, we can fly, perhaps to my house, and... _Rainbow blushed and got to her hooves, gently biting the book with her lips, motioning for Twilight to follow her. "Comph onf. I wilf bingf thiff..." Twilight giggled and her horn glowed as she removed the book from her friends lips, making it float next to her. "Ah, thanks Twi, now then, as I was trying to say. Follow me, and we can take that book back to my place, then chill for a bit." She tried to keep up her tough image, as she trotted past Twilight, slightly glancing at her librarian friend. She was blushing a little when Rainbow told her to come to her house, but nodded and followed the dare devil pegasus out the door. They both took off, Rainbow a little ahead of Twilight, the feeling of flying was still relatively new to Twilight, and it still made her feel uneasy. Rainbow looked back at her uncomfortable alicorn friend, making her giggle. "Come on Twi! Keep up!" She took off a bit ahead of Twilight, Twilight giving it all she had, but it was still a cake walk for Rainbow. Rainbow leaned back, flying backwards as she looked at Twilight, it looked like she was sitting on a couch, her hindhooves crossed. "Come on Twilight, I could do this in my sleep." Twilight sighed.

"Well that's because you are the number one flier in all of Equestira!" She playfully smiled, and Rainbow blushed, she said that all the time, but it meant something coming from Twilight. Twilight noticed Rainbow was blushing and Rainbow just rolled back over, getting next to Twilight in the air. Rainbow looked over, seeing the wondering look on her friends face, made her blush and look straight ahead as Twilight was about to open her mouth to speak.

"In case you're wondering, it's much better to be with a friend while you're flying then flying alone." Rainbow smiled a little as she glanced over at her shocked friend, a light blush on her cheeks before she just smiled and look ahead again, soon landing down on Rainbow's front... cloud step?

_I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her... _Twilight took in the sight of Rainbow, her curves were astounding, just looking at Rainbows sleek, blue body got her a little bothered. _I'm gonna have some alone time tonight..._

"Hey Twi! You ok?" Rainbow's voice made her snap back to reality, and she trotted inside, Rainbow closing the door behind them both... And Twilight dropped the book, it landed on the cloud with a soft noise, Twilight's jaw open in shock at what she scene. Rainbow led them into a more... private section of her house. There was a heart shaped bed with a red blanket on it, a bottle of champagne in a small bucket of ice, and a small hot tub in the middle of the room.

"Rainbow..." Twilight whispered, looking over at her usually brash friend, but she had her head down, lightly picking at the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to ask you, I saw you give me some looks, so I thought you might of liked me like I like you." Twilight put her hoof to her lips, a shocked look on her face, which made Rainbow feel even worse. "Sorry... you can leave if you want, I... I don't know why I.. I..." Rainbow closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold back her tears at the supposed rejection of the one she loved. Twilight couldn't move, was Rainbow trying to tell her what she thought? Rainbow noticed she hadn't left, and she teared up more, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Rainbow... What are you trying to say?" Rainbow turned around, wiping her face, taking a stuttered breath as she tried not to lose it.

"What do you think Twilight! I came to your house, early in the morning and invited you to my own... and I brought you here... Twilight..." Rainbow looked right into her eyes, tears falling from her big beautiful eyes. "I love you." The three sacred words made Twilight blink slowly, taking in just what her friend was saying. "But you don't like me like that... I'm sorry..." Twilight put her hoof on Rainbows cheek, making her crying pegasus friend turn a little. Twilight wiped her tears away, leaning closer to her, breathing lightly as those beautiful magenta eyes looked into hers.

"But I do, I love you too Rainbow Dash..." She leaned in, lightly spreading her lips as they gently touched Rainbows. Both girls wings spread open, as they caressed the other, hooves and tongues running wild, but soon, they had to break the kiss both panting for air. They stared deep into the others eyes, both blushing lightly as Rainbow looked past Twilight and looked at the hot tub.

"Hey, how about a dip?" She smiled shyly, making Twilight blush a bit more while nodding, following her towards the hot tub. Rainbow leaned down, turning on the jets, smiling to herself. _This is so awesome! _She looked over at Twilight, her rainbow coloured hair covering her right eye a little as she tried to look as seductively as she could. Twilight just smiled as Rainbow motioned for her to climb in. "You first..." Twilight got in, the hot water felt good on her coat, the jets gently putting pressure on her as she sat inside it, her hind hooves sticking straight out into the water, leaning back.

"Ahh, that's nice." Twilight smiled as she closed her eyes, hearing Rainbow getting in next to her.

"Yea, I like it after a long, hard day of working. It just soothes you right? Get all the tenseness out of you." Rainbow sat the same way that Twilight did, but she also put her arms across the back, her right hoof gently touching Twilight's shoulder. Twilight glanced over, Rainbow was looking straight ahead, her cheeks a light pink as she her hoof touched her shoulder. Twilight then leaned over, putting her hoof on Rainbows stomach as her head laid on her chest, her ear right over her heart. Rainbow smiled, the closeness feeling was amazing! Her brain sending out different signals to her body, hormones raging inside her, making her mind become a little cloudy, Twilight's hoof rubbing her stomach a little bit, her tummy fluttering high. Rainbow put her hoof onto Twilight's back, her heart was racing as she wrapped it light around Twilight's arm, pulling her a little closer as they both let out a stuttered sigh. Twilight felt Rainbow's heart beating like mad as her ear was right over it, and it made her smile. _She really likes me... _She felt her lions ache, a feeling of need in her as she over her left hoof towards her privates, but she stopped when she felt Rainbow's hoof, gently moving near her own... _Oh sweet Celestia... _Rainbow started to pant, her hoof gently rubbing her clit, sending small shocks of pleasure tingling up her spine. Twilight felt her wing trying to spring out, but she tried to keep them in, whimpering as they shot out, making Rainbow gasp as her own wings did the same. They both froze, lightly looking over at the other as they started at the other, leaning towards the other, both their eyes closing as their lips touched, hooves going over the other as Twilight climbed on top of Rainbow, her cunny gently rubbing against Rainbows coat. They both moaned, rocking their bodies against the others as their tongues went wild, rubbing together. Rainbow pushed Twilight back, both panting as she smiled. "How about we take this to the bed?" Twilight smiled and nodded, getting off Rainbow and out of the got tub. Once Rainbow got out, she shook herself off, her mane was more frizzled then ever before, almost like when she was a filly. Twilight took a towel on her magic, drying herself off, glancing at her frizzle-maned love, making her giggle. Rainbow raised her eyebrow. "What?" She moved to a mirror, looking at her mane before stifling a giggle and she picked up a brush, sitting on her rump, looking at the brush in her forehooves. Trying to brush her mane, but failing miserably, dropping the brush to the floor. "Ugg stupid thing!" She swatted it away, running her hooves over her hair, flattening it back to normal.

"Hey Rainbow~" Twilight's voice made Rainbow stop, her cheeks burning as she turned around to the bed, Twilight was laying on her side, smiling lightly as her hoof rubbed her thigh. "You coming or what?" Rainbow's eyes went wide, her wings springing open, the scene before her was making her cunny ache, and she felt it become a little wet. The reaction from Rainbow made Twilight giggle. "You like what you see?" Her horn glowed and two wine glasses floated over, the champagne bottle coming over as well and she poured them both a drink, offering one to Rainbow. Rainbow got onto the bed, downing the glass in one go, Twilight doing the same, soon both of them felt a little light headed as they downed another glass. Rainbow felt warm, her body on fire, and the only thing that could put it out, was Twilight. She put her glass on the bedside table, Twilight doing the same just before Rainbow pushed her back, pinning her hooves about her head and kissing her deeply. Rainbow's tongue soon drove inside her mouth, tickling her tongue and feeling all around. Twilight squirmed, her sex desparitly needing attention, her body craving it, and to her luck, Rainbow pulled back, moving up a bit and straddled her abdomen, putting Twilight's left hindhoof in between her legs, and she lowered herself down. Rainbow looked down, lining up their clits and gently rubbed them together, sending shocks up them both and she mashed down, rubbing their vulvas together, bringing pleasure to the both of them. "Ahh~!" Twilight gasped, her tingling sex, wet with both their juices, their nipples sometimes rubbing together, only heightening the sensation for both mares.

"Mmm Twilight, here, let me try something." Rainbow moved up, turning around and looked down at Twilight as her eyes trailed up to Rainbow's sex, and she put her hooves on Rainbows hips, pulling it towards her mouth, the urge to stick her tongue deep inside it made her pant, Rainbow laying on top of her, dropping her own head down, exhaling on Twilight's needy cunny. Twilight shivered, licking around Rainbows lips, they were tight, and a bit wet, but she soon found it was a tasted she loved. Twilight searched through her memory, she one time read a book on sexual pleasure for mares. She stopped momentarily, just long enough to lean up, licking the area between her tail hole and sex, sending shiveres up Rainbows spine as she hoped Twilight was going to do what she thought she was going to do. And to her delight, Twilight trailed up, using her hooves to separate Rainbow's luscious cheeks, and placed a light kiss on her tail hole. Rainbow sat up, her mouth agape as Twilight's tongue went deep inside Rainbow's tail hole, wiggling all around inside. "Oh yea, that's amazing Twilight! Where did ya learn that?" Twilight put her hooves to Rainbow's cheeks, pushing her up a bit so she could talk.

"Books." Rainbow rolled her eyes and got off her, reaching inside her night stand before pulling out what seemed to be a bunch of straps together.

"Did books ever tell you about this?" Rainbow then showed her what it was, the very thought of Rainbow using it made Twilight subconsciously move her hoof to her sex, gently tickling her clit. What Rainbow had in her hoof was a strap-on dildo, the cock was about eight inches and it was a rainbow swirl from base to tip, on the inside was another eight inches for the wearer to get some stimulation out of it. Rainbow then grinned as she watched her egghead friend play with herself and she quickly got the strap-on on. She put the tip of her end to her sex before slowly sliding it in, groaning in pleasure from the deep intrusion. Rainbow bought this for a very special reason, the dildo was hollow from where it was just outside the wearer to the tip, this allowed something special to happen. It allowed the wearers juices to leak out of the tip, and if they were to squirt, then it would go right into the receiver. And the part inside her acted a little like a pump, so when her walls contracted, it would pump juices out. A neat little thing that got Rainbow very horny, her sex was dripping with excitement as she put it all the way inside her. "How about you come over here and we can start the 'oral exam' hmm?" Rainbow lightly 'jerked' the dildo and Twilight blushed as she crawled over as Rainbow laid back on the bed, Twilight getting right between her legs as she bent down and licked it. Rainbow put her left hoof on the back of Twilight's head, taking in the scene in front of her. Although she could not feel Twilight's tongue, she was still super turned on, especially when Twilight took half it into her mouth in one go, going back up then going down a bit further. Rainbow clenched her tunnel, making Twilight's eyes go wide as she tasted Rainbow's juices in her mouth. She soon smiled, before she took the whole thing down her throat, her tongue shaking out to lick the rim of Rainbow's tail hole. Rainbow pushed Twilight onto her back, smirking a little as she got on top of her, rubbing the dildo against her sex.

"Please... Fuck me Rainbow, please!" Rainbow grinned as Twilight pleaded for her to fuck her. Rainbow lined it up to Twilight's entrance, gently pushing it a little inside her.

"You're wish is my command Princess." Rainbow grabbed Twilight's hips and plunged the whole thing inside Twilight, making her squeal.

"Rainbow!" Twilight gasped as Rainbow pulled out again, thrusting back inside, their hips slapping together hard. Twilight's walls clenched the dildo so it allowed the end inside Rainbow to move out a little, bringing pleasure to both mares as Rainbow continuously pounded Twilight's purple pussy. Twilight tucked her hooves to her chest, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep her looming orgasm at bay, not wanting this to ever end. After about five minutes, Rainbow felt her walls clench hard, sending her juices squirting into Twilight, and she felt it. "Oh Rainbow! I felt your juices flow into me! I'm going to cum soon!" She panted hard, as she leaned up to Rainbow, pulling her down to her, stopping a couple inches from her face but Rainbow never stopped. "Squirt... Please... Squirt your juices into me Rainbow." She then pulled Rainbow's lips to hers as Rainbow's eyes went wide, both girls wings were spread open. Rainbow's wings started flapping as she closed her eyes, her tongue dancing with Twilight's as they both prepared to cum.

"Mmph... mmph!" Rainbow grunted in Twilight's mouth as she thrust one final time, completely bottoming out inside Twilight. Twilight went wide eyed, the dildo was just long enough to poke inside her cervix and she soon felt Rainbow twitch and moan in her mouth as she squirted, her juices being squeezed down through the dildo and straight into Twilight's cervix. Twilight's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Rainbow's juices inside her, warmth filling her as her own tunnel convulsed and she passed out from over stimulation. Rainbow pulled back, Twilight was laying back, her mouth lightly open as she twitched a little, a silly smile on her muzzle as Rainbow giggled. "Too much for ya egg head?" She laid down on her love, nuzzling her cheek into Twilight's neck, sleep soon overcoming the tired out pegasus as sweat ran down her body, her breathing soon coming down as she fell into a deep sleep just after muttering. "Love ya."


End file.
